Doyle Branxton
Doyle Branxton served as Potions and Charms professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from 2056 to 2066, as well as Slytherin Head of House and Deputy Headmaster. He also served as the Headmaster of Cooper's School during the brief time Hogwarts was closed in favor of two gender-specific schools. Physical Appearance Doyle is six feet tall with salt and pepper, clean-cut hair and blue eyes. A pureblood wizard, he prefers to dress in 'proper' wizard attire at all times. On the rare occassion he is without his robes, he can be found wearing a well-cut black suit that is tailored to fit his medium build. He is light-skinned but not pale. He also wears a stylish pair of glasses, giving him a look to match his intelligence. Personality and History A former employee for the Ministry of Magic (Department of Mysteries), the reason for his departure is as closely kept a secret as what he did while working in the depths of the Ministry. He spent two years travelling before coming back to Hogwarts to teach. Doyle doesn't speak much about himself, or in general, so most of his background remains unknown. While a student at Hogwarts, Doyle was Slytherin Prefect and eventually became Head Boy while at Hogwarts. His professors regarded him as a very intelligent young wizard with great potential. He excelled in potions, charms, and transfiguration, although he did well in all of his classes, receiving outstanding marks in all of his NEWTs. This quiet professor is completely disinterested in the personal dramas his colleagues seem to find themselves in and mostly keeps to himself, preferring to blend into the background. Doyle is an authority on the Book of Mysteria and an expert in ancient dark magic. He continued his study and interest in the Book even after leaving the Ministry and coming to Hogwarts. Career at Hogwarts In 2058,Doyle married Headmistress Cassandra Rae over the summer between two terms. They have three children together, twin girls Sophia and Genevieve born in 2061 and Marcus Orion born in 2066. Although, ostensibly, he was employed by the Hogwarts governors and the Headmistress during his time at the school, he continued to work for the Ministry in a secret capacity, a relationship his wife was not unaware of, although she didn't like it. He left Hogwarts after the twins were born, at the request of the Ministry, to continue his work in the Department of Mysteries. In spite of a promotion, Doyle found he was spending even less time with his family than before, and he came back to Hogwarts to fill the only open position at the time - Charms. While he worked for the Ministry and maintained his promotion, he took a furlough to teach and continue his studies on the side. Doyle finally left teaching when his son was born, taking the part of the primary caretaker of Cassandra's and his children. Although he continues his work in some capacity, especially as the children get older, he was delighted to be able to provide the support to ensure the happiness of his family. Category:Ministry of Magic Category:Department of Mysteries Category:Characters Category:Staff Category:Alumni Category:Professors Category:Charms Category:Potions Category:Head of House Category:Headmasters Category:Head Boy Category:Class of 2036 Category:Slytherin Category:First generation